


Fuck You Better

by orphan_account



Category: HiddenBlock, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gay Panic, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Strong sexual content, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is straight, but when Ian kisses other people that aren't Jeff, that makes Jeff feel a certain way.</p><p>--</p><p>Title from Fuck U Betta by Neon Hitch (although i listened to some mlm cover that i can't remember)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You Better

**Author's Note:**

> [PBG voice] This is not a good. 
> 
> I just wanted to post something HiddenBlock related. Sorry.

Jeff hated him. He hated him more than anyone else. He hated him so, so, so much. He hated his smug looks and his flashy clothes and he hated the way his best friend and subsequent ex-roommate looked at him. 

Logically, the way Ian looked at him was normal, considering that he was his boyfriend, and Jeff hated it. His name was Matt, and Jeff hated every single excruciating detail about him. He hated how tall he was and he hated his mysterious persona with his edgy attitude. Fuck, Jeff hated that guy.

Ian's boyfriend was named Matt. And Jeff hated him because Jeff wasn't Matt.

It was a weird distaste considering that Jeff was straight. Or atleast that's what he told himself every day since he even learned what the word meant. Yet, the sight of the two of them together made his insides burn and his head hurt. He hated the "date night" tweets and the constant flirting and essentially everything normal in a relationship, and Jeff was probably an asshole because he had never really realized he wanted Ian until Ian didn't want Jeff anymore. 

So here they were, six months into their relationship with bitter Jeff hanging around the sidelines, shooting the perpetrators dirty looks and aloof scoffs at every chance he could. He spent way more time at Ian's new place than his own apartment, which didn't bother Ian very much at all, considering he was never home much anymore, regardless. It became routine, actually. Jeff would show up every Friday before Ian would leave with Matt, and would usually end up falling alseep around 12 AM on Ian's couch, just to wake up at 8 the next morning, covered in blankets and beside a cup of still warm tea. Ian had always known Jeff's sleep schedule.

He also hated how nice Ian was to him.

It had gotten so bad, it was affecting his work schedule. Sundays spent at Austin's, editing and recording, were now spent staring at the editing board, gripping the mouse until his knuckles turned white. His blood boiled and his heart pounded until his anger slowly turned to dissapointment, and his angry huffs turned to lowly sighs. 

This particular Sunday, his employer and best friend had rested a worried hand on Jeff's shoulder, making him snap out of his jaded anger and flinch a good few inches into the air.

"Jeff." Austin spoke, solemn and concern radiated from his words. Jeff blinked a few times before rubbing the confusion out of his face. 

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I'm finishing up the last of the Mario Galax-" Jeff started, trembling slightly out of his sheer embarrassment of spacing out about Ian again. 

"I don't want to hear about the editing." Austin said, pulling a chair up to Jeff. "You literally stared at the screen for 11 minutes before I said anything. Also, you've done that 6 times today, so." Austin shrugged. "Are you okay?" 

Jeff lowered his eyes to his hands, where they rested over the keyboard. "I don't know anymore." 

Austin let out an awkward cough, before looking away from his troubled friend. "Is...Is this about Ian?" 

Jeff's shoved himself from the desk, before standing up in defense. He could already feel his face flushing. "W-What!? Why would this be about Ian?" 

Austin held back giggles, his face tensing with amusement. "Because you just shot up like a bullet at the mention of his name, and you look like you got a nasty sunburn on your cheeks." Jeff furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He began to construct a sentence of retaliation, but instead just heaved slowly and sat back down.

"Yes. It's about Ian. I...I don't trust Matt." Jeff gulped, his body shaking with nervous jolts. He didn't want to tell Austin what he really meant by didn't trust Matt. 

Austin cocked his head to the side, biting his lower lip. "Don't trust him? Is that why you always show up before they go off to do...y'know...couple stuff?" 

"I-well, yeah, I mean I just think t-that... maybe Matt, and Ian just... l-look-" Jeff stuttered. The more he discussed this with Austin, the more he lost ability to form coherent sentences. Austin's shocked expression cut Jeff off mid-ramble. Then his face broke into a huge smile.

"You're jealous." Austin smirked. He covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Jeff punched him in the shoulder, crossing his arms in a discouraging pout. 

"What am I? A thirteen-year old boy who just had his crush stolen from him? Jesus Austin I'm not 'jealous'!" Jeff whined, pushing Austin again. Austin's laughed faded into simply a warm smile.

"It's okay if you're jealous." Austin replied calmly. "I just didn't think that you..." He stopped to clear his throat. 

"I'm not." Jeff cut him off. 

"But you like him, don't you?"

Jeff was losing his patience. "Austin. We're not in middle school." 

"But you have feelings for him." Austin had finally stopped his lighthearted chuckles, and turned serious rather quickly. Jeff sighed, leaning onto the desk, before placing his head in his arms.

"Yeah. I do." He muffled into his sleeves. 

Austin grimaced, before putting a hand to his neck. "Jeff, god dude I know this isn't what you want to hear but... Ian-" 

"If you're going to tell me he had feelings for me too, I know. And what did I do? I rejected him. Not because I didn't reciprocate them, but because I was afraid to admit I even had them." Jeff could feel his chest tensing up. He tightened his grip on his arms, bracing for Austin's scolding. 

His scolding never came though. It was instead replaced by a comforting hand once more.

"Hah..." Austin breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeff. I was going to tell you that Ian still..." Austin paused to allow Jeff to sit up again. Jeff looked at him with confusion, and eyes of discord. "Ian still loves you. He never really stopped, you know? And maybe it won't change anything, but you should tell him." Austin shuffled to get up onto his feet. "And even if you don't, you should atleast let him be happy." 

Friday rolled around as it always did, and Jeff stood at Ian's door, rocking on his heels before ringing the doorbell at 6:07 PM sharp. The latches clicked and turned as his friend and source of mental disarray raised an eyebrow at him before laughing. Ian looked just as good as he always did, especially on date nights. Dark jeans, some lame retro gaming shirt, and a heavy gray coat draped over his shoulders paired with his red sneakers. His bright green eyes still wide and calm as ever. Jeff blushed warmly at the sight, turning his eyes away from him.

"You're still not letting up on this whole staying up until I get home thing. Jeff, you're not my dad." Ian chuckled, letting Jeff inside. "Matt's running late, so if you wanted me to make you anything before I leave, just ask." 

Jeff felt his heart sinking, he knew what he had to do, but right before Ian had to off and spend time with the guy he actually loved? 

"I'm fine." Jeff replied, tugging at his clothes. 

This was going to suck.

The night wore on slowly, as Jeff stared longingly at the clock, watching Ian's twitter buzz with notifications of Matt and himself. Until, they just kind of...stopped. Jeff writhed in the agony of the thought of them spending their time alone together. He repeated to himself that he wasn't jealous. That "jealous" was the last thing he was. He didn't want Ian. He just wanted him to be happy. He didn't want his kisses or his warm embrace or his laugh or anything Matt had that he didn't. The whole "I'm not jealous" mantra wasn't really working out after all. Jeff was so fucking jealous.

He had only lasted until 11:30 before his thoughts consumed him again and he drifted off into deep sleep. Jeff figured he'd put off telling Ian until the morning. Or next week. Or never. Never worked too. 

The older male expected himself to wake up on Ian's couch, to some note saying that he and his partner had gone shopping or out to breakfast, things that Jeff once enjoyed with Ian, with the whole jealous exterior creeping up on him again. 

But instead, he woke up in a foriegn bed, with foriegn walls and foriegn sights. But the smell was still the same as it always was. It smelled like black coffee and fabric softener. Jeff had never actually seen the room before, but he knew these sheets and he knew the posters plastered to the new walls. He was in Ian's bed. 

Ian...moved me here last night?

Jeff's head was swimming in confusion. He could hear the clanking of dishes and the hum of the televison down the hall, suggesting Ian was already awake. He fumbled out of the bed and down the hall to find a tuft of blankets on the couch. Ian had slept on the couch and moved Jeff to his own bed.

"Ian?" Jeff sleepily yawned. Ian turned around from the sink and smiled at him. 

"Sleep well?" He beamed. Jeff raised an eyebrow at him, before signaling to the couch. Ian flushed and moved to fold the blankets. "You um...you always sleep on the couch...so I thought you might've wanted to sleep in an actual bed..." Ian stared at Jeff with persuading glances. Jeff simply coughed awkwardly, since it was all he was really good at.

"You and Matt were um...later than usual. I assumed I could've just rested for a little bi-" Ian cut him off quickly. 

"We broke up." Ian replied, with little to no emotion. Jeff's epxression turned stone. 

"Why...?" 

"Well, to him I guess 'running late' means sleeping with other guys that aren't me, so." Ian shrugged, moving to finish up the dishes. Jeff suddenly wanted to scream out in joy, but knew that Ian was probably hurting real bad from that. Cheating sucks.

"I-" 

"Don't be sorry. He was kind of an asshole to me anyway." Ian replied, his voice still bored and serious, as if this wasn't a big deal. Jeff could sense it, though. Ian was destroyed. 

Jeff sucked in air, and felt his mind drawing a blank. "I love you. And I was a stupid jerk for not telling you earlier." He heaved out, fliching at the pain to come. His eyes were tightly shut, his face wincing at the words that just came out of his mouth, as if he was waiting for Ian to punch him in the face.

Instead, he felt arms wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. 

"You fucking asshole." Ian murmured through Jeff's shoulder. 

"Ian...I-I don't want you to be mad at me or...or leave me as a friend because I don't want this to change anything-" 

Jeff's stammering started up again, but was cut off by Ian's lips on his own. Jeff jumped at the new sensation. He'd never kissed another guy, and despite what most would think, the feeling was astronomically different. Girls, or atleast the ones Jeff kissed, were fragile and posh. They were fragrant and gentle, soft and competent. Ian wasn't really any of these things. He was rough without being forceful, he was skilled without being rehearsed. He didn't taste like perfume or lipstick and his lips weren't disgustingly soft and his skin wasn't uncannily smooth. His stubble was sharp and his tounge was sharper. Jeff was melting into Ian by the second. He felt himself subconsciously put his hands to Ian's neck, where Ian grabbed his hips, pushing him into the nearest wall. 

Jeff felt slightly like a dick, making out with a guy who broke up with his boyfriend only a few hours ago, but Ian's needy kisses and touches put those qualms to rest almost instantly. Jeff moved his hands to Ian's hips, flipping them around instantly. 

"You're too short for this." Ian smirked. Jeff rolled his eyes and experimentally licked his way up Ian's neck onto his jawline. The younger of the two growled with lust, telling Jeff that this was a good move. He bit down on his pulse, causing Ian to moan from the back of his throat. 

"F-fuck..." Ian groaned, as he jerked his hips up needily, looking for any sort of friction to ease his discomfort. "Don't leave any marks, Fabre. Don't wan't- nngh... a-any questions..." 

Jeff couldn't stand the sight of it. He felt his own heat becoming unbearable as well. He opened his mouth to form words, but nothing came out. He instead decided that maybe talking wasn't the best way to solve the problem. 

He pushed himself on Ian again, grinding himself against Ian's body, rutting a leg against his crotch. Before Ian could protest with his own moans, Jeff latched his lips on Ian's again, moving his tounge swiftly against Ian's. 

Jeff wasn't all that experienced in sex with other men, and by that, he had no idea what he was doing in the slightest. He knew girls liked it when guys kissed them like Jeff did, but he had absolutely no clue how to handle Ian's...lower problem. That's not to say Jeff didn't have a problem there himself, but atleast he could just take care of that alone. Then again, did he really want to waste this opportunity because he was inexperienced?

He tried grinding himself onto Ian again, this time allowing for nothing-no hands or legs to get in their way. The denim of their jeans was way too much fabric for Jeff, and apparently for Ian too, who had already began to fidgit with Jeff's zipper, sliding a hand into his boxers. Jeff jolted at the sudden change in pace, his knees going weak. 

"A-ah, oh g-god...Ian I-w-wai..." Jeff tried to form sentences again, but failed. The feelings was so different and new, Jeff's entire vision was clouded by Ian's (and his own) moans. He knew he couldn't just stand here while Ian got him off. He removed Ian's hand from his underwear and pushed him away, dragging him onto the couch. Jeff positioned himself over Ian, allowing him to really get a good look at him. 

"God, you're so hot." Jeff slipped out, looking at Ian. Ian smiled deviously, pulling Jeff closer. 

"Nah, you're the hot one. Now we can lay here complimenting eachother or you can fuck me." Ian grinned. Jeff felt himself blush and his jeans tighten at the sudden vulgarity. 

"I bet I can fuck you better."

"Prove it."


End file.
